In turbines, particularly steam turbines, the assembly of the lower carrier half into the lower outer shell half, the rotor into the lower carrier half and the bolting of the upper carrier half and the lower carrier half to one another requires precision alignment and installation of the various elements. Prior assembly procedures required temporary supports, e.g. shims, for the lower carrier half and jacking into alignment until the upper carrier half is in place and horizontal joint bolts are tightened. Assembled carrier jacking also required insertion of guide pins to guide the upper half during assembly onto the lower half to avoid contact with and possible damage to the rotor. The separate elements for jacking and guiding all require areas on the horizontal joints of the carriers where space is limited. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of installing upper and lower carrier halves in a lower outer shell of a turbine which will readily facilitate the guided assembly of the carrier into an accurately aligned position vis a vis the rotor and outer shell.